


Provider

by bloodwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Flash Fic, M/M, SPN750
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwrites/pseuds/bloodwrites
Summary: It's hard enough keeping Dean's killer instincts in check, let alone his libido.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Allbingo, SPN750





	Provider

**Author's Note:**

> For the '[rivalry](https://spn750.dreamwidth.org/10507.html)' prompt on [SPN750](https://spn750.dreamwidth.org/), the 'Demon' square of my Monster Bingo card, and the 'Crowley/Dean' square of my 2020 Bingo card.

Dean struck out with some girl, tried to take on her boyfriend, but Crowley dragged him back to their room. 

"If you could try not to get us kicked out," Crowley says, "that would be _very_ nice."

"I got needs," Dean says. 

Crowley sighs. It's hard enough keeping Dean's killer instincts in check, let alone his libido. 

"Look. You want dive bars and motels, I provide. Beer and cheeseburgers, I provide. But I'm not getting turfed out on my bloody arse _again_ just so you can have a shag. So. I will provide. Personally."

Dean lifts an eyebrow. "I'm not letting you fuck me, Crowley."

"I am your King," Crowley says. 

Crowley would like to think he's a match for Dean. Sadly, he's not. He might be King, but he's still just a Crossroads demon.

Dean is a Knight of Hell. 

* * *

"You didn't even fight," Dean says, pulling the sheet around himself as he rolls off the bed.

No point in denying it. "Why would I?" Crowley says. "I got what I wanted."


End file.
